Betrayal of the Raven
by Miss Lesley
Summary: Draco and Harry were lovers. Someone framed Draco for a crime he did not commit. Alone, magicaless, and pregnant Draco begins a new life. MPREGSLASH
1. The beginning of Draco Malfoy's Trials

**Title**: Betrayal of the Raven  
  
**Author**: Miss Lesley  
  
**Email**: Douglaslraol.com  
  
**Archived:** Fan Fiction Net, Ask if you want to place elsewhere  
  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
  
**Chapter**: Prologue  
  
**Type**: Has stuff from ALL the books. However Sirius is alive and well.  
  
**Warnings**: SLASH, bad Language. AU  
  
**Summary**: Draco and Harry were lovers. Someone framed Draco for a crime he did not commit. Alone, magicaless, and pregnant Draco begins a new life. MPREG  
  
**Pairing**: Harry/Draco Disclaimer: I only own the story, nor the people in it.

* * *

February:  
  
Timeline: Middle of the 7th year  
  
Current Location: London, Ministry Headquarters  
  
"Draco Kashawn Malfoy, this Court of Magic has found you guilty of the following the attempted murder of Harry James Potter, of being a dark lord collaborator, and finally of practicing the Dark Art. Do you have any final words before this Court sentences you?"  
  
Draco Malfoy got up and looked around the small courtroom, due to the sensation surrounding the case, the Judge had decided that it would be in Draco's best interest in the courtroom was closed to spectators and that press. At the time, Draco had been thankful, he was not sure that he would be able to hold up to the pressure of their scrutiny, but now after seeing the injustices that had been allowed to occur he was being to think that there had been other darker reason from closing the room to witnesses. Seeing as the room was so small Draco was able to look into everyone's eye before he spoke. "I do not know what has happened in this so called Court of Justice, I will tell you now that you have convicted an innocent man. I do not deny that in my past I have some questionable things, but what child has not. However, as an adult I have followed a path that lead me to the side of the light. And now with conjecture and lies this light, this side of good has rejected me. They say that all Slytherins are Dark Wizards and we all go bad. Well maybe the reason for this is that the Light sides leaves this as the only choice for us. Maybe they are the reasons why Dark Wizards and Lords are created. Otherwise they would have no one to be superior and just to. I have never tried to kill Harry Potter and believe me had I wanted him dead then I would be on trial for murder not attempted murder."  
  
Draco paused and again looked around the courtroom, the pride and meaning of what it meant to be a Malfoy shinning though he stanza and words. Continuing, "Someone has gone to a lot of time and effort to framed me for this crime, and this court is helping them, by denying me my rights. Who would it harm by postponing my trial and or sentencing until the Hogwarts potion Master or reliable Veritaserum becomes available. If I am such an evil guilty man then let me be damned by my own words. Yet my request for such actions have gone unheeded and unheard by this court. No instead this court has allowed circumstantial evidence and unverified testimony to convict me. Although still at large, need I remain this court that it allowed the same thing to happen to Sirius Black? Although, the side of the light claims that he is innocent and that if a truth serum had been used on him at the time of capture he would have been cleared, again it is happening. I do not accept this courts determination and I hope those that support justice also refuses to accept this courts words. While I do not accept this courts justice I will submit to whatever punishment you hand out, until which time I am able to prove beyond a doubt that you have convicted an innocent man. And the Malfoy family will find out who has done this to me and trust me, one day we will strike back at them and make them pay for everything that my family and I have had to suffer for this."  
  
Taking a deep breath and fighting down his tears Draco turns to face his 'victim', hardening his voice he spoke with the voice of someone betrayed, "And to you Potter, after everything between us, when everything was said and done, your broke your word to me. You did the one thing that you promised me you would never do. May Merlin forgive you one day, but I never will." With that Draco sat down and waited for the Judge to sentence him. Draco knew that although the Judge allowed his trial to proceed without the use of a truth potion he was uncomfortable with that decision. That why Draco chose to remind him of that fact now, hoping it would have a positive impact on his sentence..  
  
The Judge narrowed his eyes and looked at Draco, "Mr. Malfoy, if I had a Knut for every guilty criminal that has passed through my courtroom and claimed to be innocent, I would be richer than your family. It truly saddens me Mr. Malfoy that you have neither shown any remorse for your actions of trying to kill Mr. Potter nor have you offered any restitution for that act by telling this court what the Dark Lords plans are for Mr. Potter or the war. As such I must hand out the strongest punishment possible and hope that you learn from your mistakes, therefore I order that Draco Kashawn Malfoy be stripped of his magic and banished from the magical world effective immediately. May Merlin have mercy on your soul!"  
  
The courtroom erupted with cheers and shouts of joy. Harry Potter and his supports were jumping for joy at the news of their victory against the Dark Lord and the bastard who they had trusted but then turned around and betrayed them. They never had to worry about him again, with him being powerless and gone, then had not only crippled him, but taking a willing servant from the Dark Lord.  
  
While the Potter Fan club was rejoicing, Draco turned to his parents with a look of horror at what his future had become in an instance. Part of him wished that he had chosen the Dark Lord, then his sentence would be just, but then he thought of what he would have missed out on had he not chosen the light. With those thoughts firmly in his heart, Draco cleared his face of all emotion and stood strong as all Malfoys were trained to do. No one would know his secret and he would be damned if those who betrayed him saw him at his lowest point. These people claimed to respect him, to trust him but it was a lie and now they all showed their true colors. All of them had broke faith with him and there was nothing worst than breaking faith with a Malfoy. Turning back to the Judge Draco stood tall and faced his destiny. For destiny always favored the bold.  
  
Slamming his gravel down the Judge called, "Order in the court. All of you will conduct yourself with proper wizard and witch decorum or I will have you removed from my courtroom. Auror Weasley please step forward and administer the Courts sentence, take the convict's magic."  
  
With the war with Voldemort in full swing, one of the first thing to become elusive was secure spaces to keep criminals both mundane and P.O.W. The situation became critical with the amount of Death Eaters and common criminals that Aurors and Order members were capturing. Just as the Ministry was about to be forced to take actions, a solution was reached this pass summer.  
  
When the war first commenced Albus Dumbledore assembled Masters within the various magical fields and brought them together to form a think tank. The group's main objective was to figure out a way to destroy Voldemort once and for all. However they soon found themselves tackling other magical problems that presented themselves due to the war. The summer before last they stumbled onto a safe process that would allow them to remove a witch or a wizard's magic.  
  
After spending a year refining the process, the members of the group Albus Dumbledore, Jane Black (really a disguised Sirius Black), Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Severus Snape along with two student assistants Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley; were finally able to prefect the process. The team used a series of charms, potions and other spells to stripped the persons magic from their very being. However, has required by wizard law the think tank had to create and perfect the counter to the process before it could be utilized. However, it was noted by the group that upon the return of the person's magic, it was not the same and in many cases the returned magic was weaker than what it had been previous to the stripping. After the wizard trials (similar to human drug trials) were completed, and the wizard's council and all international legal bodies of justice approved the process for use the members of the group were all given the Order of Merlin 1st Class accept for the students which were given the Order of Merlin 3rd Class.  
  
The reason the group was awarded the Order of Merlin was due to the humane nature of the process. Unlike the dementors kiss that left the body functioning with no one mentally home; this process left the former witch or wizard physically and mentally intact, thus able to lead a productive life in the muggle world. At first the process was used for minor criminals that where just taking up space, so instead of being in a dementor filled prison their magic was stripped and they would serve their time in a muggle prison. After completing the terms of their parole their magic would be reinstated. Many agreed to this so that they could get away from the dementors. However, even that did not create enough space for them, so they intend the sentence to low level Death Eaters in a hope that since they now had to live as a muggle they would learn from their mistakes. Therefore, after being stripped of their magic, the person was given a 1,000 pounds and sent into the muggle world.  
  
An hour later the process was completed and Draco Malfoy was now stripped of his magical essence. As Draco stood in the cold unfriendly courtroom, magic-less he felt as if a vital part of him had been ripped out of him. What was missing seemed almost as important and vital to him as breathing air or eating. Draco wanted to break down and cry; but he couldn't because magic or no magic he was still a Malfoy and Malfoys don't do things like that.  
  
"Draco Malfoy in addition in addition to your punishment your wand will hereby be snapped in half. Auror please step forward and carry out the sentence." The Judge announced  
  
Auror Bill Weasley, formerly a Gringott's curse breaker, now a deputized Auror step forward with Draco's 10in Black Ebony wand, Dragon Heart." By order of the Ministry, I hereby snap the wand of Draco Kashawn Malfoy." After Bill spoke the official words that magic required, he leaned over and whispered to Draco, "You deceived and almost killed my brother, today you got off lightly but should I every see you again, I will have my pound of your flesh." With a sadistic smile, Bill snapped Draco's wand. What Bill not notice in his triumph was that magic essence contained within Draco's wand flew straight from the wand and into Draco's heart taking root there. However, as soon as it happened Draco felt something else begin to grow in his body in the place where his magic had once been. Not knowing if that was part of the process of something else he chose to stay quiet.  
  
With his judgment passed and carried out Draco was led from the courtroom. On his way out Harry Potter stood in front of him and whispered, "I loved you and you betrayed me, now all I feel for you is hate. I wish that instead of being humane that they had made you suffer like how I am. I would have given everything for you if you had asked, instead you used my weakness to your advantage. Well I guess I must really thank you, because of you I no longer have any weakness, I will no longer trust or love anyone else for as long as I live. I hope you and your Master are happy. However, you should be warned that my only desire now is to rid the world of your master and those like you. So know this, when I walk out of this courtroom you will cease to exist to me, **I WILL NEVER** think about you again. I hope your life with the muggles is worst than my experience." And with that Harry turned from his former lover and with billowing robes walked away and never looked back.  
  
Draco almost lost it then but his father Lucius Malfoy stepped up to him, and although Malfoys never show public affection Lucius did just that. Sensing how close to the edge his beloved child was, he walked up to Draco and wrapped him in his arms. The embrace was all Draco needed to get a hold of himself, for within it he felt love, pride, happiness and warmth all the things he has missed since his arrest. Father and son held on for dear life, knowing that this might be the last time they would be able to do this, after a while Lucius spoke from his heart, "Son, I know that you are innocent of what this fools have accused you of doing. And like any true Malfoy you have conducted yourself with the dignity and propriety expect and I am proud of you, hell Draco Kashawn Malfoy, I you are my son and I may not always say it, you should know that I have always been proud of you and that I love you. I will do so until my dying day.  
  
Draco, I give you my word that I will find out who framed you and I will clear your name and bring you home where you belong. I promise you that the heavens will weep after we have had our revenge. They have taken much from us this day, but not as much as we will take from them in the end. Our revenge will be sweet, remember that my boy let it get you through the cold nights ahead of you. But do not allow it to consume you Draco. While you are gone make a new life for yourself, I want you to live Draco. Do whatever you have to do in order to survive, you are my heir and I will bring you home. Please try and find happiness you deserve it. I will have your conviction overturned just hold on son, I will find you." As he let go Lucius discreetly slipped an Invisible pouch containing 500,000 pounds in muggle money, as well as identification papers he was told that muggles needed. After Draco's arrest and such, Lucius suspected that the purpose for it was to get Draco out of the way and the only way to do that was to either kill him or exile him. So Lucius being a good Malfoy plotted and prepared for that eventuality. The first thing he did was exchanged as much galleons as he could without drawing suspicion as to why he was doing so. Then Lucius visited his contracts in Knockturn Alley to find out what Draco would need to survive in the muggle world and he had them provide it. Lastly, Lucius had a tracing spell put on the pouch that as soon as Draco opened it, it would activate and he would always be able to find his son. Giving Draco one last hug he let him go. Narcissa hugged and said good by to her son then he was gone. But Lucius smiled an evil little smile, and had the person or persons that had framed him saw it, they would have been worried well actually they should be terrified. "Stay well my son, you will be back." With that Lucius gathered his wife and left. 


	2. Trimester One: Wizard’s World

Title: Betrayal of the Raven  
  
Author: Miss Lesley  
  
Email: Douglaslraol.com  
  
Archived: Fan Fiction Net, Ask if you want to place elsewhere  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Chapter: One: Leaving your world behind  
  
Type: Has stuff from ALL the books.  
  
Warnings: SLASH, MPREG bad Language. AU  
  
Summary: Draco and Harry were lovers. Someone framed Draco for a crime he did not commit. Alone, magicaless, and pregnant Draco begins a new life. MPREG  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco Disclaimer: I only own the story, nor the people in it.

A/N: I have reviewed the chapter and improved it. My gosh so many mistakes. I am sure there are tons I missed so bear with me until i find my beta... But it is much better and I added stuff and changed the story..

A/N: Please keep the reviews rolling, I get inspired when people take the time to review or email me. I am really excited about this story it has gone through several revisions since I began writing it five months ago. I have also have redone chapter 1 and this chapter as of June 5. So please go back and re-read. I have added things and tried to explain other things. By the way I have posted this in 3 spots, Fanfiction.net, and two Yahoo groups so I will post my response to all my reviews at the end of the story.  
  
"Bah" Spoke words.  
  
'Bah' unspoken thoughts  
  
Bah Animal Speech  
  
Chapter One: Trimester one: Wizard's World  
  
10-Minutes Later  
  
Location: Outside the Halls of Justice  
  
Draco walked out the Ministry of Justice and was escorted to the archway that separated magical London from muggle London by Auror Bill Weasley. When they arrived at the archway, Bill pulled his wand and tapped on the correct bricks opening the gateway. All this was done in silence, when the gateway was fully opened, Draco took a deep breath and held his head high He was going to be a Malfoy and walk out of this world that had turned its back on him like a man. With a whisper Draco said, "Good-bye." and began to crossover to the other side to his new and dreadful life. However just as Draco was half way through the gate Bill Weasley grabbed him from behind shoving him up hard against the alley wall. "Did you really think that you would get off so easy?" Bill snarled as he held the struggling boy against the wall in front of him. "Did you think that you would hurt my family and just walk away with the just the lose of your magic. You are pathetic and stupid if you thought so. You owe my family a debt and I am here to collect." Each of his words was punctuated with a blow to his body. Then with tempered rage Bill threw Draco to the ground. Breathing hard as he tried to control the rage sweep through him, Bill gave up and as he stood over Draco he began to kick him in his back, legs and head." However, Bill was very careful to make sure that he did not kill him, because even if Draco were a convicted ex-wizard, he family had enough clout to make sure Bill paid for killing him. "You disgusting piece of filth. After everything Harry did for you, you turned your back on him and betrayed him. You should thank Merlin I am an Auror or your life would be forfeit." Bill continued to rain blows onto to an almost unconscious Draco.  
  
Draco did not waste his time or energy attempting to fight back, instead he rolled up into a tight ball facing away from the Auror; Draco was determined to protect his stomach from all of the enraged man's blows. So thinking nothing of his own safety he made himself as small of a target as possible and prayed to Merlin it would be over quickly. Draco's knew that his back was already just one massive bruise and that he would feel the pain associated with it. But as the minutes pasted and the Weasel heir continued to pound into him a dread began to sweep through Draco, this had to stop; Draco knew that if he did not stop the attack then he might forfeit his child's life. So doing what any sane but desperate parent would do to end this Draco called upon his reserve strength to raise his head, looking Weasley in the eyes, while doing his best to hide his pain from him and said, "And I suppose this little demonstration does nothing to sully your Auror badge or betray the brave and honorable traits of Gryffindor house? Oh I forget bravery really is defined as dishonorably attacking your enemy from behind so that they can't defend themselves. Why that also sounds like something a Slytherin would do. I guess we all do what we need to do in order to survive."  
  
After hearing Malfoy's words Bill began to slowly get hold of himself. Within a few minutes he was once again under control. Looking down at ground, Bill found much to his sadist delight Malfoy on the floor quivering at his feet. But then again the boy had just taken a fierce beating. Shaking his head Bill thought about what Harry needed and wanted, and sadly it was not Malfoy maimed and dead. So with more control than he knew he possessed Bill completed his task by pulling out an envelope with a 1,000 pounds in it and threw it at Malfoy's feet, then wanting nothing else to do with the animal lying at his feet he started to walk away. But seeing as this would be the last time he ever saw Malfoy he let all the contempt and hatred he felt for Malfoy fill his eyes, then bending over Bill spit on Malfoy, "Remember Malfoy never let me see you again because if I do Slytherin/Gryffindor or not I will kill you, regardless of what oaths I am under." With that Auror Weasley turned around and walked back through the archway closing it behind him.  
  
Draco's eyes followed the Auror's body until he disappeared through the arch way, slowly the archway closed and the last sight Draco had of the magical world was the back of the man who beat him to a pulp. However, did not have time to pine over his lost because the pain from his beating became the center of his life. Pain unlike Draco ever felt before shot through his body, Draco knew that he would not be able to remain conscious for much longer, and he know two things first he needed to get the money that the Weasel had thrown down and put in on his person, 'I hope who ever finds me does not search me.' And second he needed to make his way towards the mouth of the Alley that he could before he or his child died of his injuries. Slowly, Draco was able to turn his body and get the envelope. As soon as he had it he reached in his clothes and put it in the inside pocket of his coat. Then with deliberate care Draco secured the pouch his father gave him in his clothing to ensure it would not be separated or lost. This process took him about 20 minutes to do.  
  
After that Draco began to drag himself towards the mouth of the Alley, with every pull pain shot through his body. Feeling the blackness start to fill his vision he thought, 'I have to distract my mind from the pain. I need to go another 20 yards before I can give into the darkness. Draco did not think he could do it he was weak and he was suffering, he had been suffering since his arrest. This nightmare began when Aurors showed up at school during his Charms class with the Ravenclaws and took him. Each step after that was worst; Harry his lover and best friend betrayed him, the sham of a trail he had, the stripping of his magic, his banishment from his world and home and now this beating there was only so much one body could take before it broke permanently. Draco knew instinctively that his body had reached this point and if he tried to push it right now he would loss his child and most likely his own life. But he knew that he had to go a little farther or he would lose them anyway so slowly he made his way towards the alley. 'Damn, I will not lose this child, even if it means crawling through the filthy of this muggle alley.' Closing his eyes in an effort to focus and coordinate his movement Draco eventually made it to the mouth of the alley, where he heard people shouting, Draco smiled at his accomplishment and had one last thought before the darkness took him. 'How did I Draco Malfoy fall so far from grace?' With that thought Draco's pain flared and then blackness engulfed him. As if sensing Draco's need the darkness took him back to the beginning of his fall from grace.  
  
Dream Flash  
  
Two month ago, Ministry of Justice:  
  
Draco had been imprisoned for two days now at his wizard law conference his law-wizard had informed him that he was being charged with three counts. The first count was the attempted murder of Harry Potter. The second count was being a supporter of the current Dark Lord. And the third count was using Dark Arts. His Law-wizard also told them that if he were convicted of any of the counts then his punishment would most likely be banishment. After the man had read the charges Draco had laughed and demanded that the man not waste his time with such lies. The Law-wizard was not amused or lying and in the strongest tones told him so. After reading the charges himself he had sat back in his chair not knowing what to say. The law-wizard seeing that they would not accomplish much packed up his things and informed Draco he would see him later. So after the man left Draco was returned to his cell to wait and it was the waiting that was driving him nuts.  
  
Sitting in his dark cell thinking Draco scoffed at the idea of people believing that he would try and kill his beloved Harry. 'How could they believe that I would try to murder Harry, the ideas is just to ridiculous. I more likely to shag him than kill him.' Draco shook his head, which was a bad thing because that seems to be another thing that sends him, running to his bucket to throw up. After making his way back to his bed Draco carefully lowered himself and said out loud, "However, if I keep sacrificing my meals to the porcelain God, then I might decide that maybe I should do away with Harry in retribution."  
  
Draco chuckled and laid a pale hand on his taunt belly as it began to do flip-flops. Smiling Draco whispered lovingly, "Don't worry little one I would never hurt your daddy." That's right Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had become lovers some time ago and the proof was the child that now resided within Draco. There was no way Draco had tried to kill Harry, hell all he wanted to do was to snuggle into Harry's arms and be cared for. "Besides if I wanted Harry dead there would be no tired about it."  
  
Draco had been sacrificing to the his new God for about two weeks prior to his arrest but with everything going on in their life, Harry and his trip to find other ways that might kill Voldemort, Hermione's life threatening illness, studying for their N.E.W.T.s which they had arranged to take early, plus all the pressure of keeping Harry and his relationship a secret Draco hadn't paid much attention to his illness. With nothing else to do but think, the first time since school began after the winter holiday, Draco realized yesterday that maybe his sickness might not be stress induced but that he might be pregnant. However, he did not have to wonder long because this morning his magic confirmed for him that he was indeed carrying his first child.  
  
From that moment Draco was ecstatic about his pregnancy and the child that he was carrying. During the course of their relationship Draco had become Harry's home, now Draco was filling that home with their child, the symbolism was not lost on him. So in order to fill his empty days Draco began planning all the things that needed to be done for the new Potter-Malfoy heir. The child needed to be legitimate, so Draco spent the majority of his time planning Harry and his wedding. Then he thought of locations that would be ideal to build their perfect Manor House where they could raise the baby. Then he thought of all the applications that had to be sent off so that the child could be placed on the best pre-school waiting list.  
  
As Draco thought about the next phase of Harry and his life, parenthood, Draco had no fears because he knew that this child would mean the world to Harry. When the two first entered into their relationship Harry told Draco about his life with his relatives. Draco knew and strangely understood the pain and humiliations that Harry suffered at those miserable muggles' hands. But it had not taken his innocence and all Harry wanted was to be truly accepted for himself and live a normal life. The only thing the great Harry Potter wanted was heart and home.  
  
Draco knew that wizards could get pregnant but only with the aid of potions and charms. Thus after the war was won Draco intended for them to buy a small Manor house in secluded wizarding village. Then he intended to start producing enough Potter-Malfoy's that the Weasley would appear to be a normal size family. Draco decided that Harry had done enough, so unless he truly wanted to Draco would be the one take the potions and submit to the charms so that he could give Harry the family he so desperately craved. Chuckling Draco whispered, "Well my Emerald Lyon it seems that you might have once again done the impossible and giving me the gift of you." Draco had taken no steps to get pregnant and he absolutely certain that Harry did do this either, Merlin Draco was willing to bet money that Harry did know that men could get pregnant.  
  
All Draco wanted to do was leave this hellhole and get on with his life with Harry. Surely they would figure out that this was a mistake and let him go. Hell, what is taking Harry so long to clear this up? Merlin, Harry knew him better than anyone in the world besides he parents and Godfather. Harry would never believe that Draco would willingly or unwillingly hurt him much less try to kill him. In fact Harry knew for a fact that Draco despised the idea of killing him; last year as a part of their secret training Harry had taught Draco how to throw off the imperio curse. In the beginning Draco was unable to break Harry's hold over his mind. Then one day Harry gave Draco a command to kill him and within seconds Harry was violently pushed out of Draco's mind. Draco would not tolerate any harm coming to Harry. Since then Draco has never been vulnerable to the imperio curse again.  
  
As Draco sat in his cell awaiting word of what his fate was to be his days fell into a strange routine. The day started and ended with Draco throwing up the time in between was spent with Draco sitting on his bunk, thinking about Harry, planning their future and waiting for Harry to come for him. A week after his imprisonment began Draco received a pack from his father. The contents had been searched and checked before him receiving it. Inside was a short note telling him everyone was doing everything possible to either have the charges dropped or to prepare his defense. He father also decided to send along an ancient text on potions and another text on herbology, for him to pass the time with since they were his favorite subjects. As time went by he began to wonder that if his father could contract him then why hasn't he heard from Harry.  
  
At first Draco had been surprised that a package had arrived from his father but not Harry. The idea that Harry might be injured or near death began to plague Draco as he sat there trapped in his cell. Draco was desperate, he needed to see and be reassured that Harry was okay. Draco knew in his heart that Harry believed in him and that everything would be okay but he wanted to hear Harry say so. Plus even though a prison cell was not the ideal setting Draco wanted to tell Harry about the news about the baby. Each day began with hope that this would be the day that Harry would come but as the day grew long Draco realized that, that would not be the day. His worry got to the point that he began to ask the guards to contact Harry and have him come. At first the guards looked at him with astonishment then anger, then they ignored him. However Draco never lost hope that his beloved would come to him, until the day one of his guards decided to either take pity or revenge on him and gave him a copy of the newspaper to read.  
  
On the front page of the Daily Prophet was an article where Harry was not supporting him by demanding his release but rather condemning him and demanding that he be given the strongest punishment possible for the courts to impose. After reading this, everything fell into place for Draco, that fact that Harry had not visited or contact him, why he was still in jail and even the hate he saw in all his guards' eyes. In a heartbeat ice began to form around the young man's broken heart. Now with each passing day Draco harden his heart more and more, letting all his useless emotions drain away leaving only the Malfoy mask in their place.  
  
As Draco contemplated his future he realized that he was pregnant with his betrayer's child. Draco agonized over what he should do, but for some reason there was no clear-cut answer. His internal battles always ended in a stalemate. Every morning after saying hello to his new God Draco would look down at his belly, laying his hand over his belly he would say quietly so that no one could hear him, "And what should I do about you little one, should I keep you, give you up for adoption, or spear you the heartache of this world and send you on to the next." Draco usually never got farther that this because the idea of killing his child caused him throw up. Although he still loved Harry, he also hated him with a passion. Each day Draco's feeling grew and some morning felt positively murderous towards Harry.  
  
As Draco's trial date approached, he realized that he needed to make decisions about his pregnancy and future before he faced the world, before he faced Potter. Thus he sat down and begun the debate for one final time, after stating his normal opening line, he begun his debate, taking it straight from his heart, "Baby how can I love you the way I should when I can't even love myself. Something seems to be missing from me. Your father has already taken a lot from me, most of my heart and a lot of my soul. My faith has been shot to hell and I feel less of the man I use to be. Yet, there is something eternal and blessed about you. You were meant to be, hence the reason no potions are charms were required for you. If I were to end your life then I would lose you to him and that alone makes me not want to lose you."  
  
Timidly Draco caressed his belly, "When I fell in love with your father I gave him my whole heart, I foolishly forgot to keep something back for myself. Now it is all gone and all I am left with is this emptiness and you. But you are not are not empty in fact you are filling me up with something that I can't name. You are very special in your own right, independent of your father and me; you might be the joining of us but you are not either of us. Besides you are my little miracle. You are the best parts of your father and I, thus you deserve to live. You have the right to be born, grow up and make your own place in this world."  
  
Tears rolled down Draco's face and landed on his still flat firm belly. "I want to keep you, but I don't want you to become a pawn in this stupid war, which is really a game of chess between to powerful madmen. Having the boy who live and a Malfoy as your parents will be very hard for you, as our offspring you will face challenges and be expected to undertake task that normal wizards or witches cannot. It is a good destiny, but is will be hard on you, one father a hero the other believed to be the scum of the world? Would they accept you or betray you like they did me? Maybe you would be better off if I place you up for adoption." The very thought left a bad taste in his mouth, hell worst than after he throws up, but he knew he had to seriously consider it as an option. After thinking for a while letting the past flow through he while he rubbed his tears into his belly." No. I can't give you up! I would go out of my mind with worry. I would never be sure that you were being taken care of properly. Also as a Malfoy, you have a history and heritage that you are entitled to. Beside look what happened to your father and Tom Riddle. Add to that your Malfoy genes you will be taking over the world by 10, if I am not there to guide and protect you."  
  
As Draco decided that it would be in his and the world's best interest for him to keep his child, the bad taste left his mouth and a new energy flowed through him. Smiling for the first time in days, Draco knew that he need to affirm his promise and create a bond with his unborn child, thus he cut his finger on the stone wall, then allowing the flowing blood to mingling with his tears that were on his belly, Draco concentrated and called upon the raw magic the rested within him, this ability to call upon wand-less and wordless magic had been selectively and secretly breed into the Malfoy line. However all magic done without a wand can be wild and this time was no different after calling the magic Draco forced it to surround his belly, "I, Draco Kashawn Malfoy, pledge myself, to you baby. I will do everything in my power to protect you against all harms, evils and dangers. I will train and teach about life and I will do everything and anything to ensure that you know what love is in all its shapes and forms. All I ask is that you love and trust me to do the right things for you." With that there was a silver flash and when Draco's vision cleared his blood and tears had disappeared. Unbeknownst to Draco a thread of Silver and Gold magic separated from him and wrapped around his child, this magic sealed their oath.  
  
With that decision made Draco knew he now had to do everything possible to hide his pregnancy while he was in prison. If the Ministry of Magic, the Order of the Phoenix or Voldemort found out about his child, they would do everything in their power to wrestle his child away from him before it was born, while Voldemort would do everything to ensure my child was never born. Since control was important to both sides they would most likely keep the news of his pregnancy and the sequence birth from the child's other father as well as the Malfoys, it is always nice to have a spare. This was so not going to happen to his child. Thus Draco did everything possible to keep his condition a secret.  
  
End of Dream Flash:  
  
AN: Okay I cut this chapter in half. This point was the logical end to the chapter. Always I have done MAJOR revision and I don't doubt more needs to be done. Gosh, you guys are great as I went through this I realized how bad it was. The grammar was off and a lot of the thoughts were incomplete. Hell sentences did not make sense, I guess the over all story is why you guys rave.  
  
The next part of the chapter is being updated and expanded. Yes I am redoing the story. By the end of August you will begin to get new chapters. Thanks. Please tell me what you think of my revisions  
  
Dirty dancer (badeggs14hotmail.com): Thank you for your words of encouragement. Bill and Charlie are the protectors of the Weasley clan. If you hurt the family, then you deal with them. After their anger is invoked they become very scary.  
  
Hiei's Firefly: Thank you for reviewing, remember Draco is a Slytherin he will survive.  
  
B: Thank you for reviewing  
  
Shinri: Okay, first I love your stories. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope this is soon enough for you.  
  
GaBrIeLa2: Thank you for reviewing. Harry has some issues that will be reveled later. Saddly as you read this chapter Harry thinks Draco is guilty. (Obviously he is not good enough for my Draco. But then again no one is.) Harry doesn't even know that men can have babies. He was just glad that Draco sex drive kicked into 10th gear.  
  
Ruth: Thank you for being interested and reviewing. Smiling this is what happens next  
  
Brenna8: I'll agree something was missing from the chapter, but I must disagree that it lacked death. I could have started the story later in the pregnancy but I tried to provide you guys with background on his plight. That chapter although short had a lot of information in it so that readers would understand the rest of the story; the trial, the threats, how people turned their back on him, how Lucius is not evil and love his son. How the Weasley protect Harry will all make future appearance in the story. They are at war trials and justice usually are rushed.  
  
LealNelly: Thank you. This is how I see Draco, many writers make him weaker than Harry in my mind he is stronger. And he knows how to handle himself when it counts. He is Lucius' son after all.  
  
Cutiedraco84: Thank you for reviewing. It will take a while to find out the answer to your questions. But it will be fun getting there.  
  
Catfb: I must say as my first reviewer you are on to something with your line of thought. Yes Harry believes them. And don't worry if I have done by job right by the end of chapter 10, half of you will understand Harry and the other half will still condemn him. 


	3. Hospitals are

Title: Betrayal of the Raven  
  
Author: Miss Lesley  
  
Email: Douglaslraol.com  
  
Archived: Fan Fiction Net, Ask if you want to place elsewhere  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Chapter: Two: Hospitals are?  
  
Type: Has stuff from ALL the books.  
  
Warnings: SLASH, MPREG bad Language. AU  
  
**A/N: Not a new chapter, I broke up the last one up into two. It makes a better read this way. Also I improved the story. Slowed it down and filled in stuff. So go back and read. I promise new chapters soon.  
**  
48 Hours Later Location: Blessed Angel hospital   
  
Draco's eyes fluttered open and he was met with the sight of an all white room that smelled kind of like a hospital smell. Draco's first thought was that he was in the Hogwarts Hospital wing. But as his eyes came into focus he realized from the pictures in his muggles studies book that he was in a muggle hospital room. For a moment Draco was confused at to why he would be in a muggle Hospital, but then suddenly his memories came flooding back, and he remembered the beating that the Weasel Heir had given him. Draco instinctively raised his sore hand to his belly to see if his baby was okay. As soon as his hand touched he felt the baby give off pulse of reassurance. Glad Draco let out a sigh of relief and joy.

After a while Draco tried to sit up in his hospital bed. Being unfamiliar with muggle hospitals he did not know how to get the attention of the hospital staff. He hoped by sitting up, something around his would tell or show him what to do. However, his body had not been healed, Draco wondered why? Then it dawned up him that Muggles did not have instant healing magic even for something so trivial ass bruising for a beating. Sighing Draco abandoned his plan and decided to just wait and see what happened. However, he did not have to wait long, a short while later a young woman walked into his room and smiled at him.  
  
"Well hello John, how are you today?" The red headed girl said.  
  
Draco looked around the room for John, but upon seeing that he was the only one there he said, "Who is John?"  
  
The girl's laughter floating on the air, "Well you are John, John Doe to be precise. It is what we call anyone who comes here, without any identification. Since we have to have to call you something until you wake up and tell us what your name is, most hospitals settled for John Does for men and Jane Doe for woman. Can you tell me your name so that I can update all your records?"  
  
Thinking over what the woman said, Draco's mind was working overtime to decide how to turn this to his advantage. 'Think Draco, with you ending up here you probable was able to slip whoever the order or Voldemort had stationed looking for you. But it won't take them long to figure out where you ended up. Here no one knew who he was, but his classic Malfoy looks will give him away if someone comes here looking for him. So if he lies to the Hospital then the Order or Voldemort might guess he is either on to them or has something to hide. However, if he gives his real name, they will think, he thinks that he has nothing to fear from them and it will make changing his identification easier later on. Thus deciding quickly he smiled and answered, "Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you. Although, I do wish it was under better circumstances. I would shake your hand but I am under the weather right now." Draco finished with a chuckle.  
  
Walking over to her patient, "My name is Nora McGregor, and I your night nurse. And if you let me I will help you get into a sitting position. Then I would like to check your vital signs. Then I can get the Doctor to talk to you about your situation, if you'd like."  
  
Draco nodded his consent and after helping him into a comfortable upright position, Nora began to fuse about him, she wrapped something around his arm and began to pump it up. After looking at it, she jolted something down on a chart. Nora used another devise to listen to his chest and back whiling sticking glass stick under his tongue and telling him to hold it there. Whatever these thing told her about him, she continued to record on his chart.  
  
When she was done Draco asked her a question, "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" being very polite, with him not being certain about the proper etiquette required of a person here.  
  
Smiling, she nodded her head yes, "Frankly I am surprised you were able to restrain yourself for so long, you don't seem the type to wait. Most people that come through here demand answers as soon as they wake up."  
  
Laughing, "Your right, I am not use to waiting, but I have had a long affair with medical staff and it is always easier to allow them to do their work first. It makes my life easier and you get better answers to your questions. Okay, first question is where am I?"  
  
Drawing up a chair she sat, "That's an easy one, you are at the Blessed Angels of Mercy Hospital. In London center."  
  
Nodding, Draco had a vague idea where he was. "How and when did I get here?"  
  
"You are very lucky, you were brought in here 2 days ago suffering from a bad beating, malnourishment and exhaustion. A bobby or policeman found you while doing his rounds in an ally off of Chambers street."  
  
"Does anyone know why I was attack?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well since they found an envelope with a thousand pounds in it beside you there are two theories, either someone attempted to rob you or you were involved in a drug deal gone wrong."  
  
Draco tilted his head in confusion, "I am not sure what you mean by drug deal gone wrong, but the money was given to me by my father. I just graduated from school and I was going on holiday to Spain, so he gave me some pin money so that I could have fun.   
  
Nora looked Draco in the eye, searching for something and she must have found it, because she smiled and nodded her head. "I did not think that you would be caught up in such a nasty thing. While there is something dark contained within you. I get the feeling that you are more grey. Do you have any other questions?"   
  
"Yes how soon will the Med-.. Ah Medical professional be in to speak to me? I am anxious to know how I am doing and when I can leave."   
  
Nora quirked an eye at Draco's odd phrasing but let it slide side he was still most likely confused from his beating, "Well, the Doctors just finished rounds so your doctor will be in shortly after I tell him your awake."   
  
Smiling his thanks, Draco watched as Nora left, Draco got comfortable because he wanted to conserve energy. He needed to be awake and clear headed when the Doctor came. The Doctor came into Draco's room 15 minutes later. After reviewing Draco's chart he gave him a run down on his prognosis and told him that he expected to make a complete recovery. Although Draco wished to discuss his pregnancy with the doctor he knew that he couldn't; it was during one of his muggle studies classes when the Professor stated that men could have babies, he was violently contradicted by a muggle born studies. The final conclusion was that while wizard men could and did have babies, muggle men did not and if one ever did, then he would become a scientific experiment. So not wanting that for his child or himself Draco remained quite. The Doctor also informed him that he would only have to stay in the hospital for another couple of days, just for observation and a precaution. With that the Doctor was gone. After that Draco gave into his tiredness and went to sleep. Two hours later Draco was awakened by Nora, she checked his vital signs once again. Knowing that he needed to plan Draco asked Nora, "Upon Nora could you possibly bring me paper and something to write with?" Nodding her head, "Sure thing Draco."  
  
In the morning, Draco woke up to the disgusting smell of hospital food lucky for him it did not set off his need to make an offering to his new God. However going two days with out food caused both him and the baby to be starved so he dung in. After that the morning nurse named Sarah, who was not as friendly as Nora, came in and took his vital signs. He was able to get permission to shower, after she had finished her work she guided him to a bathroom where he showered and put on fresh hospital clothes. When he got back to his room two Police officers waiting for him, after he settled in they proceeded to question him for an hour, most of what they asked he did not understand, but he keep to the story he told Nora the day before. After they were done, they told him they would file an attempted mugging report, and would keep on the looking out for the perpetrator, (Draco have given the police Bill Weasley's description and hoped that they did find him.) They also assured him that his money would be returned to him before he left the hospital.  
  
Now that Draco was clean, relaxed and alone he began to make plans for him and the baby's future. "Okay what are the things I must consider?" Thinking from all angles  
  
"Well the first question is whether I should stay or leave England. Also if I decide to leave then where would I go? And that then I need to explore what am I going to need to have a normal and safe pregnancy?"  
  
Sighing, such a short list but filled with so much responsibility. "Okay the first thing to address is whether I should stay or leave England. My banishment from the magical community did not include me having to leave its muggle counter part. So if stay here I would have some familiarity, but then that increases the chances that someone from the magical community namely Voldemort, the Order of the Phoenix or the Ministry finding out where I am and possible figuring out that I am pregnant.   
  
Plus without being able to use magic I would not be able to conceal the fact that I am pregnant. Right now all sides are content to let me go but that would change in a New York minute if they found out I was carrying Har... HIS baby." Draco paused thinking about his vernacular. The time he had spent with HIM had odd ways showing itself, however the most common way was his speak. When Draco and HIM had been planning to travel they looked up and studied different cultures and stuff in a way of not standing out. One day they had come across a book on slang, boy did they have a fun time reading that, not that they understood much of it but they keep it. Shaking his head Draco focused his head on his current task.  
  
Staying here was too risky, they all might decide to come after me and I don't want it to make it too easy for them. So I vote for us leaving and since I am the only one voting I win."  
  
"This brings me to number two, now that I am leaving England where shall I go? Although, the Malfoys have estates throughout the world, in order for me to approach them I have to have magic. Since I have no magic it would be impossible for me to bypass all the muggle repealing and illusion charms surrounding the properties, thus the Malfoy holdings are worthless to me. Plus I am sure the Ministry is watching all of the Malfoy's British properties and if they found out that I had defied my magical banishment by going to any of the properties the Ministry would take everything away from my father and I can't allow that."  
  
Draco was frustrated with not being able to decide where to go, decided to move on to number three, "How am I going to have this baby safely and normally. What do I have to do during my pregnancy?" Draco had his pen posed to start writing, but his mind drew a blank, not expecting to do deal with this topic until after the war Draco had no reason for further study. All Draco knew was that he needed potions to help his body synthesize the necessary hormones and protections needed to aid his and the baby's bodies during the pregnancy. Draco had no clue how to answer that question. Then a bell went off in Draco's head as he realized that the answer might be contained in the big potion book his father had sent him while in jail. Draco pressed the call button and waited for the duty nurse.  
  
As Draco sat there and waited a sudden thought came to him and he realized that his lack of magic might interfere with his pregnancy or cause harm to either him or the baby. Draco became very scared at the thought, "Hold on Dragon. Breathe, you have to calm down and breathe." Draco started to take slow deep breaths. Slowly inhaling then slowly exhaling. Draco began to clam and he was able to get himself under control. "Now Draco think it's been three days since they stripped you of your power, if something was going to happen to the baby, you would have already miscarried already. So if you don't stress yourself out, and can get the proper potions then everything should take care of its self." Draco knew that without the proper information this was nothing but wishful thinking, but right now he held on to it like a lifeline.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy, what seems to be the problem?" the asked nurse Sarah upon entering his room.  
  
It took Draco a few minutes to snap out of his panic and address the nurse in front of him. "Oh, yes I was wondering where I the stuff I came in here wearing were located?"  
  
The nurse looked at the boy and walked over to the closet and pulled out two bags one was his bag, the other appeared to be a clear plastic bag with his clothes in them. "Here they are. Is that all, I do have other sick patients on the floor."  
  
Draco forced himself to smile and said, "Thank you, you have been a great deal of help." The nurse glared at him then left.  
  
Draco went through his clothes first and found the invisible pouch that his father had given him. He had been worried that it had been lost after they brought him into the hospital and stripped him, there would be no way to find it without his magic. He did know whatever his father had put in there would help him to survive in his new life as a muggle. Draco put it aside after deciding to would be better to explore the contents of the bag when people were less likely to walk into his room. Turning to his backpack, Draco opened up it up and pulled out the two books within, the potion book was charmed to only revel its content to the reader if they had Malfoy blood. The herbology book was something that could be found in the muggle world, (although it wasn't since it contained a more complete and detailed description of flora and fauna than anything muggle currently had.) however, it was not charmed but explainable. Thus when the authorities went through his stuff they would not have found anything suspicious about the books.  
  
Opening the potion book he looked up the index for potions on Wizard's pregnancy. The index indicated that the chapter on Wizard's Pregnancy stated on page 419. When Draco turned to the correct page he was surprised, thinking that he would find only a short write up on the potions needed and directions on how to brew them, what he got was a comprehensive study, analysis as well as an extensive explanation on the theory, magic and necessary conditions for the ideal Pregnancy. The chapter also told him what do after he conceived. With nothing else to do but rest and recover Draco began to read the chapter page by page. 10 hours later Draco knew that in order to sustain and give birth to a healthy child he would need a lot of different potions, such as hormones to correct his blood composition, energy boosters, immune suppressors, vitamin supplements, and one to remove any toxins the baby might create in his body over the next six months. The only problem was that most of these potions contain ingredients that were rare for even the magic world, hell some of them were regulated my the Ministry of Magic, while others were impossible to find accept in there natural environment. This would cause a major problem because he was sure that he would not find them in the muggle world.  
  
"It seems that it seems that if I am going to have my potions I will need to harvest ingredients fresh for each one. Which means this is the solution to my problem of where to go. I need to be wherever the potions lead me." Smirking Draco began listing the ingredients he would need. Then he spent the next three hours looking them up in the herbology book to find out where they were located. At the end of his project Draco found that there were only two places were the ingredients grew, the Forbidden Forrest, in Scotland and the Emerald Forrest in Southern Ireland. The best part is that the Emerald Forrest is so pure that no dangerous dark creatures live there. Since the Forbidden Forrest was out because of its proximity to the older and the old fool Dumbledore as well as its abundance of dark creatures Draco chose the Emerald Forrest. The night's activities caught up with Draco and almost as soon as his location was decided he fell asleep.  
  
After about 8 hours of sleep Draco awoke to an aide walking into his room to deliver his lunch, since he missed breakfast he was vanished. As Draco began to eat, he remembered that the book said he needed to eat regularly and more that he usually would, since his body needed more energy. 'Okay note to self, no more missing meals.' After eating Dr. Edwards came into the room and checked Draco over, the doctor told him that if he had no problems for the rest of the day he would be released late afternoon tomorrow. Draco was happy with the news, although he could not have asked for a more ideal place to get his bearings and make decisions he had been here to long and the longer he said, the more likely someone could find him. Draco decided to take a nap until dinner. At 4:00 PM he was awakened briefly to have his vitals checked by Nora. At 6:00 PM the aide woke Draco to serve him dinner. After dinner Nora encouraged him to get up and walk around the halls to work his joints and muscles out. Doing as she suggested he followed her on her rounds and although she acted as if it was nothing Draco saw her assessing his condition when she thought he was not paying attention. By the time he got back to room he was ready to do nothing but sleep. However, Draco had much to do before he was released. When they got back to room, Draco gave her a twenty-pound note and asked her to pick up newspapers, rental listings for Spain and Greece as well as a book of maps for Europe. Then he went off to dreamland.  
  
The next morning Draco woke up, took a shower, dressed and waited for the aide to bring his breakfast. After eating, he moved from the bed to the chair by the window and began to read the Wizard's pregnancy chapter in his potion book. The hours trickled away Draco absorbed a lot of information. The only thing that disturbed his day was the nurse coming in to check his vital signs, using the bathroom, and meals. After dinner Nora entered his room with the newspaper and rental listing. At the end of Nora's shift she came and Draco told her he was leaving in the morning. Draco thanked her for her help after talking for a while longer she left and he went to sleep.  
  
Draco Malfoy left the Hospital of the Blessed Angels and disappeared. 


	4. Harry Takes Charge

**A/N: Thank you all the people that encouraged, begged, threaten and beat me so that I would continue this story. I swear I will finish this story. I have other chapters of this story the must be fixed and adjust, plus I have to write 3 new chapters before I can use what I have. I like for my stories to make sense. In order for that to happen I have to really take it step by step. **

**I need a new Beta, Raven-frog has disappeared on me, and she was great. **

**I promise to update all my stories and not publish any more until most of the ones I have published are completed. But just so all of you know I am a Huge Harry/Draco fan, and a huge Lucius loves his family fan eventually I will finish. Just give me time.**

**Chapter Four: Harry Takes Charge:**

**Two weeks after Draco's Trial:**

Location: Hogwarts: War Room

Order of the Phoenix Meeting:

During the summer of Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, the Headmaster moved the Headquarters of the Order from the Black estates to Hogwarts. Sirius Black's "death" had affected many of the Order's members, Harry and Remus to name a few. When it became apparent that time would not cure the uncomfortably of the situation Albus decided that a move was in order. After Sirius' death a dark cloud seemed to settle over the group, too many people took the blame for something that was destined to happen. As Christmas came closer that year everyone became restless, as if waiting for something to happen or for the season to be over, it was too soon after the man death to even think about celebrating.

Although, Harry had begun to help with the aid of his special friend, to him it did not seem right to celebrate, so for the first time since entering into the magical world Harry Potter participate in the celebration known as Christmas. On December 25, Harry and the rest of those with him woke to a solemn mood, instead of the jovial one associated with the holiday. As the day pass those around him respected his grief, however about three hours before midnight a very weak and presumed dead Sirius Black made his way back to them and knocked on the door.

After verifying that the stranger was indeed Sirius, he was shown to Harry, who held him in a bear hug, with the intentions of never letting him go. During the through investigation that took place it, was later discovered that if a person's magic was strong then the veil did not mean death, but it was some form of magical coma. Sirius Black had come from one of the six strongest magical families in existence, thus he survived. However, due to his twelve years in prison and the hard life he lived after escaping, his time in the veil weaken him and he would need a long time to recover both physically and magically.

After the shock wore off, all of Sirius' friends and family (as well as his enemy, one Severus Snape) celebrated his return to them, to show Sirius how much they missed him. That night a number of records set during the marauder era for sex and debauchery were broken and then re-broken before the night was done. Sirius' return gave the weary warriors a new lease on fighting for the freedom of their world. In their darkest hour they found that Merlin had blessed them.

As Sirius' return lifted the cloud of despair that hung over the group and a turning point was reached for all. The preparation for the coming war took off and members both young and old began training to fight the darkness. However, the Order believing that Harry was the key to the war would not allow him to participate in anything. Harry had been told it was for his own protection, just in case he ran off and did something to place their future in jeopardy.

At the same time Harry was trying to be included in things, Sirius letting it be known that he would not quietly return to his family home. Many members remembered what it was like to deal with the old house and agreed that it would be best for him not to return, beside no one wanted a repeat of what happened that almost caused his death. So Sirius and the Headquarters of the Order stayed put at Hogwarts. So while everyone prepared the castle for war, rooms were set up for everyone to meet to plan and relax. Hermione, a secret Star Trek fan, dubbed the room the Ready Room (which only the muggle-borns truly understood).

The Ready Room was amazing; the room was magically enlarged in order to be able to fit the amount of people that would be wandering in and out of it. For security reasons the walls, ceiling and floor were saturated with both old and new privacy and warding spells to prevent spying, eavesdropping, as well as prevent members from divulging any information gained in the room. Also due to the volatile nature of the discussion soon anti-violence spells were added. Albus' Think Tank was able to create a combination of spells, potions and charms that would keep those with the dark mark, (unless approved by Albus) from gaining entry to their in sanctum. As an added precaution there were no wizard paintings were on the walls, and neither the ghosts nor peeves could enter.

Within the room there was the standard equipment needed to conduct a meeting, but they were beautifully designed and crafted. The table that dominated room was enchanted to fit the number of people that would be sitting. To make the room a homey feel, it was decorated in soft colors and lights. The furniture while simple was perfect; there were red, blue and yellow plush chairs scattered around the room. There were several side tables that held wizard chest sets, playing cards, reading materials and such. However if one were paying attention they would notice the absence of green.

Currently, the core members of the Order of the Phoenix; Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Ben Kingenly, Hermione Granger, all the members of the Weasley family, Tonks, Minerva McGongall were seated at the table.

With sad and weary eyes, Albus moved the last thing on his agenda, "Before we end this meeting we have one more item to discuss. Bill, Ben, how is your search for Draco Malfoy going?"

Shocked voices and hitched breaths could be heard throughout the room. An understandable and expected hatred entered into the eyes of Harry Potter, while his fist clinched and the lines around his mouth tightened. Silence descended and as time past Harry began to lose control of his magic; suddenly the room was filled with an oppressive weight it was almost as if the magic intended to strangle or drown them. Once loose Harry magic was a fearsome thing, especially left unchecked as it was now. Harry didn't even attempt gain control of the building magic. Hissing out in anger he shouted, "Why the hell are we expending our limited resources trying to find the lying bastard, that betrayed me?" Harry glared at the Headmaster, as he continued, "Maybe you might have forgotten Headmaster, so let me remind you that it was Draco Malfoy who tortured me and if he had not been caught in time was planning on turning me over to Voldemort. The same Draco Malfoy who instead of receiving the Dementor's kiss, was able to buy his way out of his crimes and instead walked away with only the lost his magic and banishment. So with all Malfoy has done and gotten away with, why the hell are we looking for him, much less care where the Bastard is hiding? Don't you think it would be more appropriate to be praying that he is either rotting in his new hell or dead." After Harry had finished there was a whoosh throughout the room and all the lights blanked out but after a minute they came back on and the oppressive feel of magic dispersed. Harry was now rebuilding the walls and shields that allowed him to control his magic.

Although a little frightened by Harry's out burst and his lack of control, the other members were nodding and murmuring their agreement with his words. All of thinking that 'Albus was just too kind sometimes, he must really learn that you can't save them all.'

Albus nodded and slowly held up his hand, effectively cutting off whatever comments the rest of the room was about to add, which brought the room back to order. "Ladies and gentlemen, before you judge my actions let me first explain myself. There are many reasons why the Order should be keeping track of young Malfoy." Turning Albus directed his next comments to Harry, "Harry I am aware of the crimes that Mr. Malfoy has committed against you. If you'll remember it was I that did everything in my power to ensure that he was brought to justice and punished for those crimes.

I am aware that I am known for offering people a chance at redemption, but trust me I only offer such chances to those that I deemed worthy." The blue twinkle in the old man's eyes dimmed as he spoke, "Mr. Malfoy has already been offered a second chance to change his ways, when you accepted him as a friend. But Mr. Malfoy choose to betray that friendship, which you gave him freely and with trust. I have lost all faith in Mr. Malfoy, he has reached a point in his life where there is no longer anything left to save. For his crimes I could never offer him my forgiveness or a third chance at redemption. What Mr. Malfoy tried to do when he attempted to take you away from us was what placed him firmly on the path to darkness with no hope of return." Many of the members nodded at his words.

"However, I know what Mr. Malfoy is capable and just because he is now magic-less, does not make him less dangerous. Draco Malfoy is a Malfoy and since birth he has been bathed in darkness. Lucius would have prepared him for all eventualities given this ability to adapt I am sure we have not heard or seen the last of Mr. Malfoy. Case in point, it has been a mere two weeks since he was banished, however he has disappeared and not even trained Aurors and Order members cannot find him. He is still a danger to us and he probably sees Harry and the Order as the cause of his new predicament therefore we can assume he'll be out for revenge against the light."

Again the Headmaster paused, he picked up his wand and tapped it against his now cold teacup, warming up the contents. As he prepared his tea he saw many of the member contemplate what he said. After sipping the tea he continued, "Thus I think it is in the Order's best interest as well as yours Harry that we find and keep tabs on Mr. Malfoy. I would hate for us to be catch unprepared again and have him interfere in our plans at the wrong time.

Besides that, there are other reasons for us to know Mr. Malfoy's location, he might lead us to Voldemort, I doubt his master will let Mr. Malfoy leave his ranks. After all Mr. Malfoy has shown his worth and potential to his Lord, by getting closer to Harry, then any of his other servants. I am positive his lack of magic will only be a minor setback for the young Malfoy. He will undoubtedly serve Voldemort in some other capacity.

And finally even if my above assumptions are incorrect and Mr. Malfoy goes off to lead a nice quiet life, knowledge of his whereabouts could still prove invaluable to the Order. In this I mean with this information our future dealings with Lucius Malfoy; if we were able to obtain evidence that Lucius was in contact with his son we could use the laws to have him punished with the lost of his estate and such, which would be an indirect blow to Voldemort's plans.

Another alternative is that we could use the knowledge of Mr. Malfoy to gain concessions and information from Lucius that would aide our cause. Now is everyone is finished questioning my decision?" Apologetic nodded were met all around.

Albus allowed everyone time to take in and process his words. After a few moments he began to speak again, "I came to these conclusion a few days after Mr. Malfoy's banishment. With all this in mind I asked Bill and Ben to try and track him down so that we could monitor him." Turning to the two young men, he said, "Can you please report your findings?"

Bill nodded to , and began the report. "We have not been able to come up with much, after I left Malfoy at the banishment point it seemed that he was attacked and ended up in the hospital."

Ron Weasley being unable to help himself interrupted, "Couldn't happen to a nicer person, please tell us that he was seriously hurt?" Many of the younger members nodded their head. While the older members showed disappointment in them, but dark pleasure could be seen in their eyes.

Bill smiled as he recalled the information he had gotten from Malfoy's files and the amount of damage the traitor had received. Looking p he continued, "Well his files indicated that he had been beaten pretty badly but suffered no broken bones or life threatening injuries. The muggle police ruled it an attempted mugging. On another point Malfoy, the spiteful bastard, gave the muggle police a description of his attacker that just happens to fit any of the Weasley men. After the hospital he checked into a hotel close to the international train station, aftyer staying there a few days and doing some shopping he left on a train bound for Spain." With that said his partner picked up the tale.

"Malfoy got on the 8:15 AM train bound for Spain, exactly 6 days ago. After many an arse out of himself, basically acting like a Malfoy, he was confined to his room for the duration of his time on the train. No one remembers seeing him after that, and I have been unable to find any confirmation that the boy arrived in Spain, but with the limited about of cash he had left after all the shopping he did, I suspected he was either met by death eaters are is current wallowing in a slum somewhere."

Silence descended then Albus spoke, "Thank you both for your report and the effort you have gone to, in order to complete your mission. Please keep up your search for Young Malfoy. Severus please renew your acquaintance with the Malfoys, see if you can find out any information that could aid our search. Mr. Malfoy must be found, so the rest of you please keep an eye out for him." Everyone nodded his or her understanding and agreement to look for the one person hated as much as Voldemort.

Now Harry, I realize that you might not like what I have to say, but I believe that this would be best. With Mr. Malfoy out there, I suggest that you make your return to the Dursely were you will be afforded much protection."

Harry's eyes tighten, "Headmaster I will not let that bastard driving me into hiding, he has taken too much from me but I won't let him take my freedom. Second since I am of age I have no intention of returning to that hellhole you have left me in for the last 16 years. If I am to fight and kill Voldemort then I think I should be learning how do, not depending on some unknown power to come to me during the final battle."

Again for the second time that night everyone was shocked by Harry's actions, especially towards the Headmaster but everyone could see he was firm in his words. Albus deciding not to push his luck with Harry offered a compromise, "Okay Harry, how about you stay on at the castle. This way you are protected and we can see to your training. Also since we have had such bad luck finding a competent Defense of the Dark Arts Professor, I want you to work closely with this upcoming year's Professor as their assistant then take over for him the following year. This way you'll still be in the thick of things, but have other things to concentrate on while we prepare for battle."

Thinking about it for a split second, Harry smiled. "I accept."

Near the Emerald Forest"

Draco Malfoy finished moving into his new home, absently rubbing his growing belly. "Well baby, here we are home sweet home."


End file.
